


Welcome, Jean

by mariposaxmental



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental
Summary: De cómo Scott Summers llegó a la Escuela Xavier para Jovenes Superdotados, y conoció a Jean Grey.Y de cómo Jean Grey se dio cuenta que quería a Scott Summers cerca de ella por el resto de su vida.





	1. Hi, Jean

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Está adaptado a las películas de X-Men, tanto en la trilogía como en FC Y DOFP (Antes de que saliera XMA). Contiene algunos elementos de los cómics pero no son todos exactos. Los personajes no son míos, la trama en su totalidad tampoco... solo los adapto a mi loca manera.

Sentado en la parte de atrás del automóvil, el muchacho miraba por la ventanilla todo a su alrededor.

A duras penas podía observar bien el paisaje con las gafas que le había comprado el chico Hank. Eran oscuros, pero de vez en cuando se reflejaban de color rojo debido a su mutación.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la voz que estaba en el copiloto, era un hombre con traje y calvo con ojos azules tan intensos como el mar. Scott asintió ante la pregunta.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse - Habló Hank McCoy quien estaba al volante. A Scott le sorprendía que alguien tan delgadito y tímido como Hank se viera tan relajado en ese momento. - No es la primera vez que reclutamos mutantes.

" _Mutante_ ", esa era la explicación para los rayos rojos que salían desde sus ojos cada vez que los abría. La primera vez que ocurrió fue después del accidente de avión que tuvo su familia, él había quedado huérfano... y al no encontrar a su hermano mayor fue enviado a un orfanato donde hirió a varios cuidadores.

Scott estaba asustado, era tan sólo un niño y en la década de los setenta no había nadie que quisiera prestarle un poco de ayuda. Los otros niños le llamaban monstruo o alienígena, y por lo mismo se encerraba en su habitación a sollozar. Tampoco quería que nadie le viera llorar, porque no quería que le vieran débil. ¿Era él débil? No, no quería serlo.

Pasaron un par de años para que se encontrara con el Profesor Charles Xavier y su ayudante el Dr. Hank McCoy en el orfanato para ir a buscarle. Scott Summers se había pasado días y noches en su habitación preguntándose que sería de su vida.

\- Te había visto hace un par de años, Scott - Habló el Profesor Xavier - Lamento no haber venido antes a buscarte. Tuvimos algunos... inconvenientes.

El chico asintió. No necesitaba explicaciones reales pues apenas vio al Profesor, le explicó que había venido por él. ¿Acaso iba a adoptarle? ¿Quién quería adoptar y tener por hijo a un mutante? ¿A alguien tan peligroso como él, que tira rayos por sus ojos?

Durante el camino, el profesor le contó cómo había llegado a armar un equipo de jóvenes mutantes para la CIA, para después hablar de la apertura de la escuela. Sin embargo cuando Hank mencionó algo sobre que estuvieron en la Crisis de los Misiles en Cuba, el rostro del profesor se entristeció un poco. Ahí contó que ocurrió el accidente que le dejaba inválido.

\- No tienes nada que lamentar, Scott. - Dijo el profesor antes de que él intentara decir algo por la información que acababa de recibir - Son cosas que pasan, nadie queda libre de algún accidente y es mejor estar preparado para cualquier evento. - Luego cambió de tema - En la escuela, Hank y yo te enseñaremos a controlar tus poderes y sobrevivir el día a día.

\- Pe...pero profesor... - Habló Scott intentando mirar a los ojos de Charles Xavier a través del espejo del auto - ¿Son sólo usted y el Dr. McCoy? ¿No que era una escuela? ¿Hay más estudiantes?

\- Los hubo - Dijo él - Sin embargo, los acontecimientos que siguieron con esta guerra fría me obligó a cerrarla. Muchos mutantes jóvenes se enlistaron en guerras, otros fueron tomados prisioneros, otros murieron y otros huyeron.

\- En la escuela a lo menos hubieron cien a doscientos - Mencionó Hank mientras daba un giro hacia la izquierda para llegar a un enorme terreno pastoso. - Además estaba el proyecto centinela...eso impedía que los mutantes pudiéramos andar libremente por la calle.

Scott sabía lo que ese proyecto significaba. Le habían dicho "raro" por mucho tiempo, le dejaban notas diciendo que debía ser asesinado por un centinela, le decían que era mejor que desapareciera de la faz de tierra para siempre.

También sabía que no podía salir del orfanato sin que nadie le preguntara por sus orígenes, a menudo le preguntaban sobre su edad. Él no tenía idea... salvo las ocasiones en que quienes le cuidaban le dijeron que sus padres viajaban en un avión para ir de visita a sus abuelos en la Isla de Hawaii.

Su madre se llamaba Katherine, viajaba junto a su padre llamado Christopher y su hermano mayor Gabriel. Éste último le decía que irían a ver a sus abuelos Philip y Deborah Summers, quienes habían tenido noticias de su otro hermano mayor que había hecho servicios de guerras en Vietnam.

Las cosas se volvieron confusas durante el viaje, él sólo recordaba una explosión y que bajaba por un paracaídas. Gabriel le estaba ayudando, él sangraba y tenía partes de su cuerpo quemadas... Scott lloraba, no tenía más de siete años.

Sacudió su cabeza, obviando esos dolorosos recuerdos para enfocarse en el último giro que Hank McCoy daba al auto. Estaba en frente de una casa gigante que parecía un palacio. ¿A dónde lo habían traído?

\- Bienvenido a la Escuela Xavier par Jóvenes con Talentos Especiales, Scott Summers. - Dijo el profesor. De inmediato Hank estacionó el auto, bajó de él y del capot sacó una silla de ruedas. Abrió la puerta, desató el cinturón y tomó al profesor para sentarlo en aquella silla.

El profesor le hizo a Scott un gesto con la mano para que saliera.

" _Desde ahora, este es tu hogar. Nuestro hogar_ ", dijo la voz del profesor en su mente. Por primera vez, Scott podía decir que se sentía como en casa.

***

Estar dentro de aquella mansión había sido una experiencia nueva. Había recorrido los pasillos, subió las escaleras y visitó el jardín.

Justo ahí encontró un par de lápidas debajo de un árbol, con los nombres de Armando Muñoz y Sean Cassidy. Debajo de sus nombres estaban sus apodos, pensó Scott.

\- Darwin y Banshee - Dijo una voz detrás de él que le sacó de sus cavilaciones. A unos pasos estaba un muchacho un poco más alto y fornido que él, era rubio y tenía unos ojos azules tan claros como las aguas de playas paradisíacas. Era todo un _beach boy_ , la clase de hombre que saldría a surfear y conseguí a todas las chicas con solo sonreír. - Fueron grandes amigos de esta casa, y murieron luchando por... nosotros...

Scott se había quedado congelado por el momento. El rostro del hombre o muchacho mayor que él, le recordaba el aspecto de su madre: tenía casi los mismos ojos y el cabello era tan rubio como el de ella. Sin embargo las facciones duras eran similares a las de su padre, e incluso a las de su hermano Gabriel.

Recordó en ese momento las veces en que su abuela le dijo que su hermano mayor a él y Gabriel había huido de casa, que siempre fue el rebelde de la familia y que se metía en puros problemas. Incluso se rumoreaba que había ido a prisión.

\- ¿Quién...eres?

Él muchacho rubio se cruzó de brazos y sonrió socarronamente. Era algo arrogante, pensó Scott. Sin embargo no podía odiarle.

\- No esperaba a que me reconocieras. Huí de casa cuando apenas tenía 17, y me metí en varios problemas. Estuve lejos, sin embargo visitaba de forma constante a mi familia, y me fui a la guerra.... Cuando volví, tú eras un bebé apenas.

\- Eres... tú eres...

\- Soy tu hermano, Scott. - Sonrió el rubio, aquella sonrisa que podía iluminar hasta el escenario más oscuro. - Tu hermano mayor, y por fin puedo conocerte de verdad.

Scott Summers quedó anonadado. ¿Ahora tenía otro hermano?

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Si eras mi hermano porque no viniste a buscarme... ¡Estaba solo! - Scott gritó mientras se acercaba al que decía ser su hermano. - Por un par de años me quedé solo pensando si acaso podría haber alguien de mi familia que hubiera sobrevivido.... ¿Por qué no viniste a mí?

\- Hey, escucha... Scott. - Habló su hermano -Estuve metido en una guerra, vi gente morir y desaparecer... cuando supe del accidente de nuestros padres traté de viajar a ver a nuestros abuelos. Me quedé con ellos unos años hasta que murieron... Scott, yo pensé que estabas muerto... si tan sólo hubiese imaginado que estuvieras vivo te habría buscado... y tampoco sabía que eras un mutante. ¿Gabriel también es un mutante? ¿Mamá o Papá?

\- No lo sé - Scott se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas - No lo sé...

\- Tranquilo... - El chico rubio se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo - Ahora nos conoceremos mejor y estaremos juntos en la escuela, con los demás mutantes, el profesor y Hank.

\- Ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre... - Susurró Scott abrazado a su hermano.

\- Alex, Alex Summers. - Dijo el chico mayor. Y debajo del árbol se quedó abrazado junto a su hermano menor enfrente de la tumba de Darwin y Banshee, y a unos pocos metros de distancia estaba Hank McCoy acompañado por el Profesor Charles Xavier.

***

Había pasado una semana a lo menos en la nueva escuela. Scott ya tenía su propia habitación, ropa nueva y materiales de estudios que el mismo profesor le había entregado.

Por las mañanas, después del desayuno, iba al laboratorio a ver a Hank e inspeccionaba su ADN para saber cómo trabajaba su mutación. Para su suerte su mutación no podía herir a su hermano, y tampoco la mutación de su hermano podía herirle a él. Así descubrió que ambos eran poseedores de energía y que la liberaban en cierto punto. Alex la liberaba por su cuerpo y Scott por sus ojos.

Hanka había sido muy amable con Scott. Le modificó unos lentes para que pudiera caminar con tranquilidad y disminuir su dolor, mientras con el profesor planeaban una manera de controlar ese don.

Por las tardes tenía clases con el Profesor, conversaban muchos y le contaba historia. Luego llamaba a Alex y ambos le entrenaban a ejercer puntería al lanzar rayos por su vista. Su jornada terminaba cuando la Dra. Moira McTaggert le supervisaba sus clases deportivas y le realizaba su chequeo médico.

En esa misma semana llegaron otros estudiantes que iban y venían todos los días. Por lo que sabía es que fueron compañeros de Alex durante la guerra de Vietnam y vinieron para las clases del Profesor Xavier.

Sin embargo Scott y Alex, junto a Hank, Moira y el profesor Xavier eran los únicos habitantes de la mansión.

Salvo aquel día en que un taxi se detuvo afuera mientras su hermano entraba en la casa con diversas maletas y las subía a las escaleras. Scott se detuvo a mirar por la ventana y no había nadie.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado a la sala de estar para recibir al nuevo estudiante, cuando tropezó con el último escalón para chocar con una persona cayendo sobre ella. Para su mala suerte sus nuevos lentes salieron volando quien sabe donde.

\- Oh... entoncessss...- Habló una voz debajo de él, sabía que era una chica y se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzado por la posición incómoda en la que cayó sobre ella. Pero no podía abrir los ojos porque si lo hacía, la iba a lastimar. - Las dos clases de bromas en las que puedo pensar ahora son _cojo_ y _sucio_. Escoge tu posición... - Ella río.

Scott sintió el calor en sus mejillas, trató de incorporarse y con los ojos cerrados palmeaba con sus manos el suelo para encontrar sus lentes.

\- ¡Lentes! - Exclamó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza - ¿Dónde están mis lentes?

\- Uh...oh...- La chica no sabía que responder. Pero al parecer se movía buscándolos por el suelo.

\- Por favor, los necesito. - Dijo Scott.

\- Ahí los tienes - Dijo la chica colocándose en su rostro. Cuando se los puso, Scott inmediatamente se puso de pie y ayudo a levantar a la chica. Se disculpó un millar de veces por haber sido tan tonto mientras que ella sólo decía que no era su culpa.

Abrió los ojos de mejor forma. Los lentes de Hank hacían que pudiera ver todo con mejor color que los lentes plásticos que le compró cuando llegó. Ahora la veía bien, la muchacha no debía tener más de dieciocho años y era tan alta como él. Era delgada, usaba un jersey y una vieja falda...

Era bonita, de rostro fino...con pecas y cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía las pestañas curvas y unos bellos ojos esmeraldas con unos labios lo suficientemente rosados en forma de leve corazón. El corazón de Scott dio un vuelco, era la chica más hermosa que pudo haber visto hasta ahora.

\- ¿No vas a presentarme el lugar? - Preguntó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Scott atinó recién, ordenó los muebles y las cosas que habían quedado tiradas por su caída. Se regañó por ser tan torpe.

\- ¿Eres la estudiante nueva? - Preguntó Scott y ella asintió con la cabeza - Oh, pues... bienvenida a la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes con Talentos Especiales. Yo soy Scott Summers.

El muchacho tendió su mano tímidamente hacia ella, para su sorpresa ella con una dulce sonrisa la tomó y le respondió.

\- Un gusto en conocerte Scott Summers. - Dijo la pelirroja. - Yo soy Jean. Jean Grey.

Scott pasó la tarde presentándole cada lugar y cada persona nueva a la joven pelirroja. Por primera vez en su vida, después de largos años, no se sintió solo. Y por primera vez, todo las preocupaciones de su vida desaparecían para verle aparecer en su rostro una sonrisa genuina. Sonrisa provocada por su nueva amiga Jean Grey.

 


	2. You are my friend, Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: Este one-shot -con el otro de Scott /Cyclops- fue escrito antes de que saliera X-Men Apocalypse. Para que no se sorprendan de que no se asimila a como sucedieron las cosas en las películas. Pretendo tomar este one shot como historias de una línea temporal alternativa, ya que las cosas en la película suceden un tanto diferentes. ¡Que lo disfruten!

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?"

La voz suave y tranquilizadora del muchacho llenaba sus pensamientos. Ella trató una vez más de concentrarse, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos le sonrió con simpatía.

 _"_ Si no intento aprender a controlar mis poderes, no podré ser la buena estudiante que se gradué de esta escuela"

El muchacho que estaba frente a sus ojos, sentado en la cama de su habitación le devolvió una sonrisa. Y por un momento ella sintió que sus ojos brillaban, aunque no pudiera verlo porque estaba oculto bajo sus gafas rojizas.

 _"_ Eres la mejor estudiante de esta escuela, Jean", le contestó. "No tienes que esforzarte tanto. El profesor Xavier ya te considera dentro de sus estudiantes predilectas _"._

"Sólo somos 4 estudiantes. Tú, yo, Jubilee y el chiquillo de piel azul llamado Kurt", dijo ella tomando sus manos y acariciando los nudillos de su amigo con sus pulgares para darle confianza y tranquilidad. "Además el profesor tiene a Hank McCoy, y a tu hermano mayor. Los trata a ellos y a nosotros como si fuéramos sus hijos".

Jean Grey no mentía, el profesor Charles Xavier quería a todos sus estudiantes como si fueran parte de su familia. Al menos, eso sentía Jean que el profesor quería forzar en ellos en cada clase, en cada charla y en cada comida que compartían.

Por lo general, era ella quien últimamente pasaba más tiempo con el profesor - más del que ella quería para gastar conversando con Scott Summers en los jardines - con el fin de que aprendiera mejor a usar su telepatía y telekinesis.

El profesor Xavier era un telépata, igual que Jean. Era evidente que él esperaba que diera lo mejor de sí, y en métodos de enseñanzas, era la mejor persona quien podría enseñarle.

Las clases con él eran extensas, donde Jean aprendía desde historia a literatura, de geografía a matemáticas para luego aprender a levitar objetos, moverlos, leer mentes y bloquear caídas o aprender a levitar ella misma. Jamás pensó que ella podría hacer semejantes cosas.

Aún le costaba, porque las veces en que practicaba al menos leer mentes de sus compañeros sólo conseguía recordar los pensamientos de Annie. Los últimos pensamientos de Annie antes de morir en sus brazos.

El día en que Annie muró fue cuando aceptó ser alumna del Profesor Xavier.

Fue un miércoles de verano al atardecer. Los padres de Jean le dijeron que tuviera cuidado con su comportamiento, ellos ya la trataban de forma diferente en comparación a sus hermanos. Sus padres sabían que había algo raro con ella, y no querían que nadie en el barrio comenzara a sospechar que su extrañeza podría deberse a alguna similitud con esas criaturas horrorosas llamadas "mutantes".

Los padres de Jean la llevaron desde muy pequeña al psiquiatra y a psicólogos, donde le recomendaron pastillas e incluso llegar al electroshock. Pero sus padres optaron la idea de los medicamentos para calmar sus palabreos y gestos raros hasta la llegada del Profesor X con un muchacho que luego ella conocería como Hank McCoy.

El destacado profesor Charles Francis Xavier llegó a la casa de Jean para analizarla y decirle de que no se sintiera asustada de ser diferente. Que él incluso lo era, y que si ella aceptaba a ir a su escuela podría ayudarla con sus "habilidades". Jean supo que era una mutante, y a sus padres no les gustó mucho la idea. Jean se sintió asustada y rechazó la oferta, volvería al psiquiatra.

El profesor se sentó de forma recta en su silla de ruedas, y le pidió al muchacho McCoy a que salieran de la casa. Antes de salir, el hombre se dirigió hacia ella... no le dijo nada... al menos no salieron palabras directamente de su boca.

 _"Jamás niegues lo que eres, Jean Grey. Cuando lo asumas, sabrás que no estás sola. En mi escuela, siempre estaremos para ayudarte"_ , dijo la voz del académico en su mente. Él era como ella. Tenían "habilidades" similares. Ella también podía escuchar otras voces. No era una loca.

Pero se sintió un loca al dejarlo ir.

***

Días después, su mejor amiga - en realidad su única amiga que tenía en el barrio y en su escuela - fue a visitarla. A Jean le agradaba la compañía de Annie por las tardes, siempre recordaba verla sonreír cuando leían revistas de modas y ella le contaba sobre los muchachos que le gustaban... Annie era feliz... hasta ese día.

Fue un miércoles de verano al atardecer. Annie prometió juntarse con Jean al día siguiente para ir a comprar un vestido floreado de la tienda nueva en la ciudad. Annie estaba feliz. Annie no se fijó por donde caminaba. Jean sintió que algo malo podría pasar. Un auto pasó más rápido de lo normal ese día. Annie fue atropellada.

Jean gritó.

Jean corrió hacia Annie. La llamaba a gritos. Sin quererlo su mente de conectó con la de ella sin saber cómo y por qué. Fue como una descarga eléctrica que le rebotó en su cabeza. Los recuerdos y sentimientos de Annie quedaron adheridos a los suyos. Jean lloró y Annie murió.

Jean quedó con secuelas. Las pastillas no funcionaron, sus padres llamaron al Profesor Xavier como su última esperanza. Desde ahí, Jean decidió irse de su hogar para ir al lado del profesor. Decidió ser una de sus alumnas y a su vez, decidió ser una miembro de los X-Men.

"Jean...", la chica abrió los ojos. Scott Summers estaba en frente de ella sacudiéndola por los hombres. Lucía asustado, del mismo modo en que ella se sintió al estar en los últimos momentos de vida de su vieja amiga.

"Oh... Scott... Scotty... Lo lamento", ella se aferró a él y le abrazó muy fuerte. Envolvió sus brazos en su cuello. "No quería compartirte esos recuerdos, juro que no fue mi intención... no era yo..."

La idea de entrenar su mente con Scott consistía en comunicarse de forma telepática, o en vez de eso compartirle un pensamiento, una idea... posiblemente un recuerdo... pero se había equivocado de qué exactamente quería mostrarle. Scott le colocó los brazos en su cintura, la alejó un poco de su agarre para susurrarle que no se preocupara, que estaba bien y que se sentía agradecido de que ella compartiera tiempo con él.

"Sigue intentándolo, me hace sentir que somos cercanos", dijo él.

Jean se mantuvo serena y habló: "Lo somos, Scott. Somos los mejores amigos, siempre lo seremos".

El chico le sonrió de vuelta

"Quiero mantener este contacto contigo", dijo ella. "Sé que es complicado, pero si lo perfecciono y llega a ser tan buena como el profesor... yo..."

"Sí", dijo Scott sonriendo. "Acepto la idea, quiero que lo hagas las veces que estimes conveniente"

Jean no sabía que decir ante eso ¿Sería realmente conveniente comunicarse por telepatía y estar en la mente de su mejor amigo?

"No quiero ocultarte nada. Conmigo no encontrarás secretos, Jean".

La pelirroja volvió a abrazarle, sus latidos de corazón aumentaron y trató de decirle algo dulce solo con sus pensamientos. Pero recordó aquel momento en que mediante el afecto la adentró a otra mente, una en la que no debía inmiscuirse.

***

Había levantado el auto del profesor sólo con su telekinesis, después de varios retos el profesor Xavier estaba bastante orgulloso de su evolución como estudiante por lo que le propuso mover otras cosas más pesadas. Jean lo conseguía. Y el profesor más feliz se sentía.

Sin querer ella había fijado su vista en un viejo satélite a kilómetros de la mansión. Su mente estaba trabajando el doble y el profesor en silla de ruedas perdió su mirada en el satélite.

Jean quiso ayudarle a volver en sí, y sólo consiguió ver un recuerdo de como el satélite giraba desde una posición anterior... ¿Era un recuerdo? ¿O era su imaginación? ¿O era un reto más que le tenía preparado el profesor?

Un hombre estaba en sudadera gris, lucía agotado, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos un tanto verdes y a su lado estaba un hombre el que ella reconoció como el profesor. Un Charles Xavier más joven, más sonriente y con un maravilloso cabello.

Los momentos eran fragmentados, había sonrisas, sudor y hasta lágrimas. Un leve recuerdo, eso era. El movimiento del satélite girando de cara hacia la gran mansión gracias a la fuerza del hombre de sudadera, un hombre poderoso, mutante como el profesor.

Cuando hubo terminado, el profesor le miraba con sus ojos azules destellando.

_"Hay mucho más en ti de lo que sabes, no sólo pena o ira..."_

La sonrisa del hombre de la sudadera era enorme, limpia, cubierta de satisfacción por su esfuerzo. Volteó su rostro para mirar el profesor, quien le daba unas amigables palmadas de felicitación en su espalda. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, el hombre de la sudadera y de ojos verdes le mirada con gratitud... incluso... con cierto afecto...

_"Hay algo bueno también... y lo siento"_

Y los ojos azules del profesor le miraban con amor. ¿O era eso lo que Jean Grey entendía por amor? ¿Lo era? ¿Lo fue? Tenía muchas dudas, y el profesor la alejó rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Esos mismos ojos azules se mostraron tranquilos, pero su voz era severa.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso, Jean", dijo el profesor Xavier. "Puede ser muy incómodo que entres en la mente de otras personas sin su permiso".

"Lo lamento. No lo volveré a hacer", contestó la muchacha asustada. "No le diré nada a nadie, y no volveré a hacer..."

" _Tranquila, tranquila Jean. Sólo... sé más cuidadosa... Así evitarás conflictos_ "

***

Jean se sintió avergonzada por mostrarle este recuerdo a Scott. Había jurado no contarle a nadie lo que había visto en la mente del Profesor Xavier y ahora lo había arruinado todo.

"Por favor... no le digas esto a nadie. El profesor insistió..."

"¿Quién era él?", preguntó Scott mirando a los ojos verdes de Jean. "¿El que acompañaba al profesor? Se veían muy cercanos..."

Jean tenía las mismas preguntas y no estaba segura de querer saber las respuestas.

"Supongo que algún viejo amigo", contestó.

Scott Summers se puso de pie, caminó unos pasos para soltar tensiones y suspiró. Jean pensó que el chico huiría, de repente lo hacía... cuando se acordaba del accidente de avión que le hizo alejarse de su familia.

Sin embargo Scott se quedó mirándola fijamente.

"Me gustaría que fuéramos tan amigos como ellos", comenzó ajustando sus gafas de sol. "Pero no quiero que acabemos del mismo modo. Parece... un recuerdo triste, como si el profesor hubiese perdido ese amigo suyo..."

Por un momento Jean pensó que Scott se había quedado mudo. Las palabras no salían de su boca, pero se tranquilizó al saber que su mente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Estaba leyendo los pensamientos de él, y le daba permiso para hacerlo. Confía en ella, y en que ella haría las cosas bien.

_"Yo no quiero perderte, Jean. Quiero que estemos juntos siempre"._

Ella tampoco quería perderlo, no como el profesor perdió al amigo de sus recuerdos, no como ella perdió a Annie. Scott era cada día más importante en su vida, y estaba atemorizada de lo cercano que se estaba volviendo en su corazón... Por un momento se trató de imaginar una vida sin alguien como él y no pudo. Quería quedarse con aquel muchacho delgadito, reservado pero con un gran liderazgo y buen corazón, quería estar a su lado siendo dos jóvenes estudiantes de la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, quería estar a su lado siendo sólo _Cíclope_ y _Chica Maravillosa_. Siendo sólo Scott Summers y Jean Grey. Ellos dos contra el mundo.

_"Y estaremos juntos para siempre, Scott"._

 


End file.
